


Even Time Can't Rip Us Apart

by Vintage_BunB



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baby Varian (Disney), F/M, Fred and George-like twins, In your past life, Sassy Varian (Disney), Soulmates are defined by past lives, Varian Has Issues (Disney), Ye are a pirate, you gotta love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_BunB/pseuds/Vintage_BunB
Summary: You and Varian are Soulmates and Soulmates are lovers from past lives.
Relationships: Varian (Disney)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. ~<Prologue>~

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: My spin on an existing AU

~<Y/N POV>~

People say Soulmates are just lovers from past lives. I would like to believe it's true, because then at least the dreams I've been having would actually make sense. Every night, I would dream about a ship filled with merry singing, songs I'll sing even in the day. Often I would see a [boy](https://www.deviantart.com/l3monjuic3/art/Janissary-Alchemist-Commission-820938441) next to me. I could never see much more than his eyes. Oh, those sparkling blue eyes. Every time they shone my way, my breath would catch in my throat, I could tell this boy was special, even if [I](https://www.amazon.com/pirates-caribbean-angelica-costume/s?k=pirates+of+the+caribbean+angelica+costume) didn't know him. He was close by me even when the dreams turned to those of battle and carnage, those blue eyes my anchor in the raging sea. Sometimes, the dreams would show a brutal way to die. I would be sliced in the back of the back, the blade piercing through my front, and the boy would be crying over my body as I slowly bled out. I could still hear the angered, shrill yells of the [Captain](https://www.less-real.com/images/search/Axis+Powers%3A+Hetalia?p=3) of the crew, and the anguished sobs of the strange boy as the battle raged on. 

I remember in those types of dreams sending him a saddened smile, black spots clouding my vision. I think I said something to him, but I could never know. Tonight's dream was on the ship. I was playing a mandolin, singing along with the other people on the it. The boy was working with chemicals of some kind near the back of the deck. He took a break and looked up at me, I could feel the warm, bright smile, but I could not see it. The scene then shifts to an island, and the captain and I are talking. "Do you think we should get the rest of the crew?" I had asked, watching the people down below. I turned my head towards him, looking curiously. "No, we need the element of surprise. Just get the Alchemist." he replied, waving a hand in dismissal. I bowed my head in respect and walked off. "Hey, Siren! So what did the big boss say?!" One of the lackeys called. This egged on the other crew members as they began jeering. I raised my hand for silence, and they all quieted down. "LADDIES! The Captain says we need the element of surprise for this raid! I only need one of ye, and the Capn' wants the Alchemist." I said. They laughed, and someone roughly shoved the boy forward. "Ye heard the lass, man! Get!" I gave a hearty laugh as I steadied the boy. 

~<~~~~~~~~>~

The dream soon became a nightmare, as the crew mates and the people fought for the land, and the riches that may have laid beneath the soil. The alchemist boy was fighting beside me, eyes set in a determined stare. Determined for what, I don't know, but any time someone came close to even scratching me, he ran in front of me, threw chemicals at them, and pulled me away. One moment, we were separated, and that's when it happened. I was running, fighting for my life, when a native ran his sword through me. I stopped in surprise, and to pairs of eyes shot towards my form, the Captains, and the Alchemist. "NNOOO!!! YOU KILLED HER!!!! YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!!!" the captain yelled, anger clear in his eyes. The alchemist ran to me, catching me as I fell. My 'father' sliced the other man with his sword. 'A life for a life' taken too literally. I caressed the alchemist's cheek, and smiled sadly, while the man's beautiful blue eyes shut in sadness. I said something to him before I succumbed to darkness.


	2. MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!

Sorry guys, but until the docs that I'm using to write all my stories on are fixed, or I get a new journal, I don't think I can write anymore. My docs are coming up to not even the page is showing, so I can't go that way anymore. I will post this note on my other stories, and in the meantime, I'll look for a journal I can write in.


	3. ~<The High Seas Maiden>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day! (not the actual summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be a list of sailor rules lol. Also, I'm not gonna dive deep deep into the lore, but let's just say everybody in your 'family', you, and Varian are all connected in past lives. Also, We're back in business, Baby!

~<Y/N POV>~

I fell off my bed as I jerked awake, sighing. That dream again. "Y/N! Are you okay?" My father asked. I looked up when I saw his shadow above me. I nodded slowly. "Right, well, get ready, we're about to set sail for Corona." He helped me up, and I hugged him as thanks. "Aye aye, Dad." I said. "No young lady, that's Captain Dad for you. You're not exempt to the rule." He said with a wink and a knocking of his hat. We shared a laugh, and he excused himself as he went to go supervise breakfast so I could change. I shook my head with a smile. My father was a strange one, but that's what I love about him. He may act all tough when he's in public, but he's actually a big soft pushover. (I'm basing him off Asgore if you couldn't tell, lmao) I went to the back to change, and when I was done, I ran off to the dining room of our boat.

"Heyo! Look who decided to join us!" Jon, one of my father's hired helps called, elbowing his twin in the side. "Ey, Y/N! Care to share the dream you had with us again?" Peter, the twin, asked. I laughed sheepishly as all the other eyes of my figurative family looked to me. They were interested in my dreams ever since I had the first pirate one. "It musta' been one hell of a nightmare if you fell on the the floor." Sam said. Sam was my father's navigator. You need a course through the rough waters of the sea? He's the man you want. The others glared at him. "Let the pretty girl speak!" one of the other people called. I faked a cough and smiled. "Alright! Listen up, 'cause I'm not telling you again!" I joked, then launched into the story.

~<Timeskip>~

I was helping my father carry the cargo boxes to the castle. This was always my job, and it was even more important today, because of the Princess's coronation celebration. The party was going to be big, which meant some decorations needed to be imported, which led to more work for me and my family. "Why don't you go meet the princess, Sweetheart? I need to talk to Fredrick." he asked me.  I nodded, and walked off to explore while my father talked to my Uncle.

~<No One's POV>~

There was a knock on the door of the King's chamber. "Alright, I'm coming." King Fredrick answered. He opened the door, and found his older brother waiting. "Ah, Mickey, what a pleasure it is to see you." he said, pulling him into a hug. "It's good to see you too, Fredrick, but we have a problem." King Fredrick raised an eyebrow and hummed curiously. "Whatever could that be, my dear brother?" he asked. Mickey looked out the door and both ways in the hallway and pulled his head back in when he was sure no one was around to listen in on their conversation. "It's my daughter and her dreams. They're getting more and more frequent. She's starting to remember who she was, Fredrick."

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: Hey, so I'm thinking of making a DnD AU Varian x Reader. Should I? Also, tell me if the links don't work.


End file.
